Amelia Grayson
| years = 1984–93, 1998– | first = September 20, 1984 | last = | cause = | appeared = | only = | classification = | books = | spinoffs = | cross = | image1 = File:Amelia Grayson.jpg | caption1 = | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | species = | breed = | alias = Camelia Smith, Mel Jones, Princess, Zandra, Billy, Elektra Toscano (alternate personalities) Amelia D'Angelo (sometimes used) | nickname = | born = | died = | death cause = | residence =''Green Stone Manor'' 1731 Woodland Drive Jericho Springs, USA | occupation = CEO of Alexandra Cosmetics Host of New Beginnings (1981-88) (2000-03) (2004—) co-owner of Elektra Unlimited Grayson Global Executive Former Leticia Model Supermodel | family = D'Angelo/Santos | father = Dante D'Angelo | mother = Pamela Cooper | adoptivefather = Orlando Vaughn | adoptivemother = Deidre Vaughn | stepmother = Cassie Roberts D'Angelo | sisters = Drucilla Vaughn (adoptive) | halfbrothers = Patrick Blake (adoptive) Oscar Bauer Hector Cooper Ethan D'Angelo Chad D'Angelo | halfsisters = Krystal Blake (adoptive) Felicia Cooper Tyra Cooper | spouse = Stanley McDermott 1980–84 C.C. Cooper 1985–87 Kenny Vasquez 1988 Deacon Cooper 1989 Marco D'Angelo 1990–94 Todd Spaulding 1997–98 Nick Grayson 2000–03 Miles Forrester 2004–08 Nick Grayson 2010– | romances = Brent Spaulding | sons = Grayson James Coop Cooper | daughters = Angel Fox | adoptivesons = Ricky Cooper (illegal) | stepsons = Tristan Grayson | stepdaughters = Nikki Grayson Lexie Grayson Avery Grayson | grandsons = Spencer James (adoptive) Tyler James | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Santo D'Angelo | grandmothers = | uncles = | aunts = | nephews = | nieces = | cousins = | relatives = Marco D'Angelo }} Amelia Grayson ( Vaughn) is a from the original Sim Soap opera, Generations of Jericho. The character is first introduced in June 1980. Amelia would depart in January 1988 and she suddenly drops off the face of the earth. Amelia reappears in July 1991 and departs again in June 1997 after her marriage falls apart. Amelia returns once again in March 1988. Storylines 1984–88 Struggling to make ends meet due to her mother's illness, Amelia McDermott gets a job as the personal assistant and paid companion to Pamela Cooper. Pamela's husband, C.C. is smitten with the young beautiful Amelia and Pamela gets her stepson Deacon to romance her. Photographer Deacon convinces Amelia to audition for the modeling position at Pamela's cosmetics company, Leticia forcing Pam to hire her her. When a car accident leaves Deacon temporarily paralyzed, Amelia helps him recover and they fall for one another. However, C.C. is unable to hide his feelings and seduces Amelia. Meanwhile, Deacon and Amelia announce their engagement. Not wanting to hurt Deacon, Amelia comes clean about C.C.'s advances and the couple breaks up. Amelia and C.C. fall into bed and marry shortly after. Amelia then discovers she is pregnant and a jealous Deacon starts looking for information on Amelia at Pam's request. Struggling to make ends meet due to her mother's illness, Amelia gets a job as the personal assistant and paid companion to Pamela Cooper. Pamela's husband, C.C. is smitten with the young beautiful Amelia and Pamela gets her stepson Channing to romance Amelia. Photographer Channing convinces Amelia to audition for the modeling job at Pam's cosmetics company, Leticia forcing Pam to hire her. Amelia and Channing marry in December 1984 much to Pamela's delight and C.C.'s chagrin. The honeymoon is short lived due to a car accident which leaves Channing temporarily paralyzed. He falls for Amelia when she helps him recover. C.C., unable to hide his feelings, files for divorce, and seduces Amelia. Channing is devastated when Amelia confesses to the affair and has the marriage annulled. Pam refuses the divorce even when Amelia discovers she is pregnant. Pamela's failed attempt at stalling C.C. and Amelia's wedding leaves C.C. on his deathbed where he marries Amelia. Amelia is briefly reunited with her first love, Brent Spaulding, before he is stabbed and left for dead. Amelia gives birth to her son, Channing Cooper III on Christmas Eve in 1985. She then reunites with former flame Nick Grayson but the relationship is plagued by Amelia's mental health issues resulting from her being molested as a child and witnessing her father's death. After treatment, Nick proposes to Amelia and they prepare to marry in January 1988. However, Pamela blackmails her into leaving Nick at the altar and relinquishing her and Channing III's inheritance from C.C. 1992–94 Amelia returns home in 1992 now married to Marco D'Angelo and expecting a child. She is shocked to discover Nick has remarried his first wife, Jennifer. Amelia and Nick spend most of their time trying to avoid one another making Marco very jealous and territorial. At one point, he even threatens Nick. Meanwhile Jennifer warns Amelia to stay away from Nick. Later, Nick confronts Amelia promising to leave Jennifer if she will leave Marco. On Christmas night, Amelia goes into labor and gives birth to a baby boy. Meanwhile, she is devastated to learn that Nick died when in an avalanche. She is shocked to learn that Nick's grandson also died shortly after birth. Her marriage to Marco is further strained when an investigation reveals that the avalanche was caused by a bomb explosion. Amelia immediately believes Marco was behind the attack despite his claim of innocence. It is Jennifer who eventually discovers that the babies were accidentally switched at birth and Amelia's son had actually died. Amelia becomes obsessed with having another baby and in the meantime convinces Marco to buy majority stock in Leticia Cosmetics and strong arms the CEO into firing Jennifer as the spokes model. Meanwhile, Pamela furious about losing control of her company enlist Jennifer's help in regaining control of the company. Jennifer later seduces Marco and arranges for Amelia to discover them in bed together. Amelia reverts to her alter, Lia and makes several failed attempts to kill Jennifer while concealing her identity. Amelia re-emerges long enough to leave a note for Marco about Lia's presence. When Lia attacks Jennifer at the train station in June 1993, both women miscarry after falling down a flight of stairs. Marco has a paralyzed Lia committed. After several months of therapy, Amelia returns and finally regains use of her legs. However, Amelia has not given up trying to have a baby and Jennifer is determined to avenge her miscarriage. By the spring of 1994, Amelia is pregnant again and has taken control control of Leticia. Jennifer seduces Marco once again and Amelia discovers them. Realizing Jennifer drugged her husband, Amelia forgives him much to Jennifer's dismay. Jennifer's final move occurs at a press conference where Jennifer outs Marco's involvement in the attack that killed Nick all those years ago. A devastated Amelia miscarries in April 1994 and then files for divorce and skips town. 1998– Amelia returns in the summer of 1998 shocks everyone by announcing that she and Brent are married. The relationship is strained thanks to Jennifer. Amelia is shocked when Jennifer reveals that Brent isn't who he says he is. The man everyone believes to be Brent is actually Brent's twin brother, Todd. Amelia is devastated to learn that Lia had actually killed the real Brent in 1985 when Amelia confronted him about his part in covering up his grandfather's molesting her. Amelia immediately has her marriage annulled. In January 1999, Amelia is arrested for Nick's murder and is threatened with the death penalty. Amelia is forced to relinquish custody of Coop to C.C.'s oldest daughter, Delilah. References External Links Category:Generations of Jericho characters Category:characters introduced in 1983 Category:D'Angelo family Category:Santos family Category:Wyatt family